Technical Field
The present exemplary embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device, a controller included in an organic light emitting display device, and a driving method of a controller.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device which is getting attention as a display device in recent years uses a self-emitting organic light emitting diode OLED. Such an organic light emitting display device has a high response speed and is advantageous in terms of a contrast ratio, emission efficiency, brightness, and a viewing angle.
Such an organic light emitting display device displays an image by disposing sub pixels which include organic light emitting diodes OLED and driving transistors for driving the OLEDs in a matrix and controlling a brightness of a sub pixel selected by a scan signal according to a gray scale of data.
However, circuit elements such as the organic light emitting diodes OLED and the driving transistors may become degraded as a driving time elapses.
When the organic light emitting diodes OLED or the driving transistors included in the sub pixel are degraded, a unique characteristic parameter of each circuit element, such as a threshold voltage or mobility may also be changed.
Due to the changed characteristic parameter of the circuit elements, the sub pixel including the circuit element may not precisely represent the brightness according to the gray scale of the data, which may cause an overall image abnormality of an image displayed through an organic light emitting display panel.
Therefore, a technology which senses the characteristic parameter of the circuit element included in the sub pixel and performs compensation in accordance with the sensing result has been developed and applied.
However, an error may be incurred during a process of measuring and transmitting sensing data for the characteristic parameter of the circuit element and the error may hinder precise sensing and compensation to cause sensing and compensation failure.